Life After Disaster
by kwebba
Summary: Takes place after finale. Brian and Christina form a relationship after what went on in that courtroom. Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ugh! I can't believe Conviction is gone! I'm so mad! Well, at least finally got a category for it! Read & Review! Because you know you want to! Oh yeah, and when you get to the shrink part, the names in parenthesies are the person who will answer the question because it's all flipped around to get all the characters emotions quicker! Yay! Anyways...

* * *

**

Brian and Christina released from their hug and finally realized Billy, Alex and Jim were watching them.

"What'd we miss," Jim asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah, I've never hugged Christina before," Brian said sarcastically. Billy stepped closer to them.

"No, you've never hugged her like that. That was like more like a… relationship type hug," Billy said.

"I'm guessing we missed a lot," Alex added.

"Yeah, you did," Jessica replied. "Everyone was confessing things to each other, not knowing if we'd make it through."

"So, what did you confess, Jess," Jim asked. She thought for a second then shook her head.

"I can't even remember. With everything going on in there, I barely remember anything I even said."

"Maybe I can help jog your memory," he said kissing her lips.

"Only if you play your cards right," she joked.

Nick watched Jessica and Jim. He was jealous of their relationship, jealous of Jim. He wanted Jessica. He should have Jessica. But, Jim. Jim's his boss. He's not about to go steal his boss's girlfriend and get fired. True, he wanted a girlfriend. He wanted someone to care about, to come home to, to love.

"What about Dr. Lukus," Brian asked between kisses. He and Christina had snuck off to a dark corner in the bar.

"What about him," she said pulling away a little.

"What happened to two months and counting?"

"I think I like this better," she said leaning back into him.

**One hour later…**

Everyone slowly began to leave, starting with Alex, then Jim and Jessica, follow by Nick and then Brian and Christina (Billy was still there). Brian and Christina walked out of the bar holding hands and began walking down the streets of New York City.

"Did you really mean what you said, Brian," Christina asked curiously.

"About what?"

"What you said in the courtroom about loving me?"

"You didn't believe me," he smiled over at her.

"Well, I've always kinda felt like you had a little thing for me but not love. I never expected it from you."

"What do you mean, from me?"

"You're the ladies man, Brian. I'm the quiet one in the office. It's an unlikely pair."

"I'm hardly the ladies man and so what if it's unlikely. I do love you and I would do anything to get the same love from you," he said stopping to look at her.

"You already have it." They continued walking in silence for a couple minutes until Brian spoke up.

"Have you talked to your mom, Chris?"

"No, but I'll call her tomorrow."

"Call her now. She needs to know you're alright," he said as they stopped in front of Christina's building.

"Only if you come up with me," she said smiling. He smiled back and they walked in. They took the elevator up then went into her apartment.

"Call her," he demanded.

"Fine, but I'm just doing this for you." She flipped open her cell phone and dialed her mom's number.

"Oh my God, Christina! I saw the news! Are you okay," her mom answered.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm okay."

"I didn't expect you to call. What made you?"

"A friend," she answered as she sat down on her couch next to Brian.

"Is this friend someone I should know about?"

"Mom, that's not why I called," she paused then continued. "I just wanted to say sorry for the fight we had this morning."

"Hey, don't worry about it, Chris. But I gotta go now so I'll talk to you later, honey. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Bye." She hung up and looked over at Brian. "Can I ask you a question, Brian?"

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you tell me you 'loved' me earlier?" He sighed.

"You seemed so happy with Dr. Lukus. I didn't wanna mess that up. Then at the courthouse, I didn't know what would happen so I just wanted you to know."

"How long have you?"

"Uh, since you walked in your first day."

"Wow, two years. I feel so wanted," she joked.

"Well, you should," he smiled back as he kissed her, this time more passionately.

**The next day…**

Brian was awakened by the light flooding through windows. He was in unfamiliar surroundings until he remembered what happened last night. It all came back to him. It was amazing. He kissed the top of Christina's head gently which awoke her.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said back as she rolled over to face him. "What time is it?"

"6:45," he answered yawning.

"I don't want to go to work today," she sighed.

"You'd think they'd give us one day off after yesterday."

"How much you wanna bet Alex is gonna make us talk to a shrink."

"I don't doubt it."

**At the office…**

Brian and Christina were the last to come in that. They walked though the office to the room that they shared for an 'office'. As soon as they sat down Billy walked into the doorway.

"I see you guys are already walking in together," he noted. Christina rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Desmond," Brian questioned with a smile.

"Cabot wants us in her office," he said before walking away. They stood up and walked to the office together. Everyone else was already there.

"Nice for you two to show up," she said sarcastically as they walked in.

"So what's this about, Alex," Jim asked, wanting to get back to work.

"Let's face it, last night was one of the hardest times for this bureau, especially for you four," she said to Nick, Jessica, Christina and Brian. "And since I need you guys to be perfectly fine to get convictions, you four, Jim and Billy will be required to sit down with a physiatrist." All of their expressions change. None of them wanted to have to do that.

"You can't make me do that," Jim argued.

"Steele, I'm your boss, okay?I _can_ make you."

"Who's first," Jessica asked curiously.

"The order is," she started as she pulled out a piece of paper, "Brian, Christina, Jessica, Nick, Jim and Billy. So Brian, he'll be here in ten minutes." They all left the office and went to their own offices.

"I told you we would have to do this," Brian complained as he fell down into his chair.

"Talking to shrinks isn't that bad."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of them, never was." Ten minutes went to quick for Brian and a short, Chinese man walked into the office. Billy approached him.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"Dr. George Huang. I'm here to talk to some ADA's."

"Okay. Come with me and I'll send your first guy in." He took him to a conference room and went to get Brian. "Peluso, shrink's here. Conference room. Good luck." He glanced at Christina then stood up and walked out. He looked through the window before opening the door.

"Take a seat," Huang said when he walked in. "I'm Dr. George Huang. You must be Brian Peluso."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so let's get started. How did you feel the morning you came to work yesterday?" Brian shrugged.

"I felt fine. It was just another day." Huang nodded and jotted down some notes.

"When you got to work and you learned of the case, then how did you feel?"

"The case was kinda hard. I mean, she was a good girl who just came to the wrong city."

"Okay, let's jump ahead to inside the courtroom. Do you remember how it started?" (Christina)

"Brian was arraigning him and the next thing I knew Wade was holding a gun and people were screaming."

"What did you do?" (Jessica)

"Christina and I knelt behind the seats. We really didn't know what was going on. It all happened so fast."

"What was running through your mind?" (Brian)

"I was thinking about Christina."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want anything to happen to her. I love her."

"Does she know you love her?"

"Yeah, I told her that I wanted her to know that because what if things didn't go so well? She wouldn't know."

"How did you respond?" (Christina)

"At first I thought I heard him wrong."

"And then?"

"And then I was shocked."

"Where were you during all yesterday's events?" (Jim)

"Outside the courthouse so I don't see why I have to be here."

"What about ADA Rossi? She was in the courtroom, right?"

"Yeah, but what does she have to do with this?"

"You two are in a relationship presently. What was your first reaction when you heard she was in there?" Jim softened up a bit.

"What the hell to you think I reacted? I was scared out of my brain. I don't know what I would do without her."

Jim walked out of the conference room and into his office. Jessica was waiting for him there.

"How'd it go," she asked as he shut the door.

"I talked… a little too much."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

"Yeah, for me. Everyone time I sit with a shink, my job always gets put at risk."

"Your job is not at risk."

"Just wait."

With Brian and Christina…

"I told you we would have to talk," he said as Christina walked in. "How'd it go?" She hesitated.

"I… broke down." He stood up and sat in front of her on her desk.

"You okay?" She nodded slowly and he took both her hands in his.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said wiping her eyes quickly.

"Look, yesterday was hard for everyone. Don't just say you're okay for my benefit."

"Really, Brian, I'm fine."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so please review because… I love reviews because they're… fun and… I just like them…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I hope you liked the first chapter but if you didn't like that one or this one, let me know of what I'm doing wrong in a review please! I really want to become a better writer and I'm sure that will help!

* * *

**

**4 months later…**

Christina and Brian were still together and were now living with each other. Christina walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed next to Brian.

"Hey, Brian, my mom's birthday is coming up and all the kids are throwing her a party. So I was wondering if you wanted to come out and meet my family. I'm not trying to make you… commit or anything, I just don't wanna go alone," she said. He laughed at her cautiousness.

"Of course, I'll go. You don't have to act so wary about it." He paused. "I just love sitting in an overcrowded plane for hours on end," he said jokingly.

"First class isn't that bad."

"How do you afford first class?"

"Didn't I tell you about my parents?" He looked at her blankly then shook his head. "They're worth over two hundred million dollars. How do you not know that?"

"Two hundred million? Wow, I never knew you had so much money."

"I don't have any money. My parents have money."

"What, they won't give you any?"

"No, I don't want it. I don't need them to help me survive."

"They don't give you anything?"

"They get me some things. First class tickets to come see them, cars, they wanna help pay my rent, but I really don't want any of it."

**In Wisconsin…**

Christina pulled into the driveway and was immediately let through the gate.

"You grew up here," Brian asked. He finally decided to come at the last minute.

"Yep," she said as they got out of the car.

"This place is huge," Brian noted.

"Yeah, it is. The day we moved in, I got lost like five or six times," she joked. She opened the door and they walked in.

"Christina," someone shrieked when they walked through the door. A little boy about seven or eight years old ran to her and latched onto her leg. Christina rolled her eyes and pulled him off her leg.

"What did I tell you about doing that, TJ," she asked as she pulled him up into her arms. "I want you to meet some, Ty. Brian, this is Tyler, or TJ. He's my sister's son. And Tyler, this is my friend Brian," she introduced as she put him back on the floor.

"Hi," Brian said kneeling down so he was eye-level with him.

"Hi," he said back then looked up at Christina. "He's tall." She smiled.

"Yeah, I know he is. Where is everyone?"

"They're downstairs." Christina picked him back up and carried him downstairs.

"You just let this kid wander around," Christina said sarcastically, causing everyone to look back in her direction.

"When'd you get here," her sister, Jaime, asked.

"A couple minutes ago." She noticed all four of her siblings were looking to her left where Brian was standing. "Oh, guys, this is Brian. Brian, this is Jaime, her husband Greg, my brother, Chris, his wife Kelly, Julie and Sean."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Brian said politely.

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They're out. Dad took Mom to dinner."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm gonna show Brian the house, so we'll be right back." Christina and Brian climbed the stairs. "I hate coming home."

"What? Why?"

"Everyone down there has no problem taking my parents money. They're the rich snobs, I'm the working girl."

"Then why do you come home?"

"Because they're family."

**The next day…**

Christina was in the kitchen with her mom and Brian was downstairs with the other guys.

"So how are things going with Brian," he mom, Ronda, asked.

"Great. He's amazing."

"Wow, amazing, huh? It's been awhile since I've heard you call a guy 'amazing'."

"Well, Brian's different."

"How long has it been now?"

"Seven months. Wasn't that around the time of the courtroom thing?" Christina hesitated.

"Yeah, it kinda started in the courtroom."

_**(Flashback)**_

"_How do I know you're coming back," Wade asked after Brian suggested that he talk to the cops._

"_Because… these people are my friends. Because…" He paused then finally started talking again. "Because I'm in love with her." Everyone's eyes widened._

"_You two married?"_

"_No, not exactly." He turned to face Christina. "Look, um, in case things don't go well, I want you to know that," he said quietly. She fought back the tears._

"_Yeah, right. Um," he started but she couldn't think of what to say. _

"_You don't have to respond," he cut her off._

_**(End flashback)**_

"Sound pretty romantic," her younger sister, Julie, said walking into the kitchen. "Without the guns and hostages."

"Oh yeah, that's so romantic," Christina said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"Anyways, how's work," Ronda questioned.

"Work's great."

"I can't believe you work," Julie said sarcastically.

"Don't start, Julie," Christina said, glaring at her.

"You got all the money you could want here in Wisconsin. Why do anything?"

"Because I want to. I don't want to just sit around on my ass all day like some people."

"You know what, Christina, I don't sit on my ass all day."

"What do you do then?" She paused and waited for an answer. "Exactly. I'm outta here." She left the kitchen and jogged down the stairs. "Brian, let's go." Brian stood up confused and followed her out of the house.

"What's going on, Chris," he asked as soon as they got in the car.

"My sister. Every time I come back, she's always like "why do you work" and I can't take it anymore."

"Just calm down. Let's just go back to the hotel and talk about this."

**Two weeks later…**

Christina and her sister finally worked it out as they always did and Brian and Christina were back in New York City.

**(Brian's POV)**

I can't believe I keep doing this! I keep telling myself I'll stop then I get this urge. Gambling… it's my addiction. I can't control it. But this time, I got in way to deep. I'm down twenty thousand dollars. Where am I gonna get that money? Well, I have an idea, but I can't keep doing this to her. I promised her I would stop. She trusted me and I broke that promise. I just don't know how to tell her. She'll probably get pissed and walk out. I would if I were her.

And I can't just flash my ADA badge like I always do. This is one of the most dangerous bookies in New York. He has men all over to collect the money and take care of the clients that don't come up with his money. I finally decide to talk to Christina. We're at home and she's sitting on the kitchen counter and I lean against it as we talk.

"Chris, I kinda got into a little jam," I say totally changing the subject. She looks at me confused.

"What kind of jam?"

"I have a little money problem," I say cautiously.

"Oh, Brian. Don't tell me you're still gambling. You promised me you were done. I can't keep bailing you out like this," she says angrily as she jumps off the counter. I follow her like a begging dog.

"I'm sorry, Christina. I won't do it again. And you are the last person I want to take money from, but these guys are serious. If I don't get them their money, they won't be too happy."

"This better be the last time or…," she didn't even have to finish.

"I know. It will, trust me."

"This is what happens when I trust you. How much this time," she wondered.

"Twenty grand," I finally answer.

"How do you get in for that much, Brian? Come on, I think it's time for you to grow up a little."

"Yeah, I know, but are you gonna help me out?" Ugh, I hate this so much!

"Where am I gonna get twenty thousand dollars?" I just look at her. "No, I'm not asking my parents. No way, not again."

"Christina, please. I don't think you know how much I hate doing this. I swear to God this is the last time." She sighs and calls her parents. I listen to her end of the conversation. It sounds like they'll get her the money. She hangs up after about two minutes.

"They'll wire me the money in an hour," she sighs. I walk up to her slowly and put my arms around her.

"Thank you so much," I whisper into her ear. "I love you." She pulled away.

"That's hard to believe because if you did, would you still be gambling?"

"Chris, I'm done gambling. Once this is paid off, I'm done. I swear."

"You mean it this time?" She really doesn't trust me…

"Of course I mean it," I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Good, because I don't want to lose you because of that."

**An hour and a half later…**

I walked briskly through the bar, wanting to give Johnny his money and get out of there. I quickly knock on the door of his 'office'.

"Come in," I hear from someone in the office.

"Hey, Peluso, you got my money," Johnny asked.

"Yeah, right here." I drop in on his desk and head for the door.

"Don't rush off so fast. I got a little job for you." Ugh, I am not doing your 'little jobs'.

"Like what?"

"You know that girl I always see you with? I want you to hook her up with my son." Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Uh, she's my girlfriend. I'm not gonna do that." Johnny glances over to this huge muscular guy standing in the corner. He slowly walks up to me and throws his hands around my neck and squeezes. Oh shit!

"Now," Johnny starts, "you gonna help me out here?"

"I… love her," I stammer. I guess it's hard to talk when you can't breathe. Johnny did this weird squint type thing with his eyes.

"I don't care," he said flatly.

* * *

**A/N: So, what's he going to do? Well, if you're smart you know that guy's not gonna get anywhere near Christina! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This isn't a very long chapter but it's been sooo long since I've update so I just wanted to. Reviews are love!

* * *

**

Brian walked slowly into his apartment after meeting with Johnny. What was he going to do? There was no way in hell that he would ever let Johnny or Johnny's son go anywhere near Christina. But Johnny was a powerful man. He could have someone sent to get him. Maybe he should just lay low for awhile until Johnny forgets everything.

"Brian, what's wrong," Christina asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking." He quickly walked away from her. He could never look at her after he lied.

"Brian, come here," she demanded. He stopped and slowly turned around. "What's going on?"

"Johnny saw you with me once and he wants you for his son," he explained. "I know there's no way in hell that's happening but Johnny's a powerful man."

"Tell him I'm not interested."

"That's not gonna work. He'll make you be interested."

"Make him think I'm _really _not interested. Tell him I'm gay or something."

**The next day…**

Brian walked out of the District Attorney building only to be ambushed and pushed against a wall by a couple of Johnny's men.

"You gonna do what Johnny asked," one asked.

"Uh… I tried but she's not interested."

"Make her!"

"I can't! She didn't want me to tell anyone, but she's…," he trailed off.

"She's what," they yelled.

"A lesbian. She just told me last night. We're over now," he lied. The two men turned to face each other.

"Johnny's not gonna like this. Let's go find someone else." And with that, they walked off and Christina walked over to Brian.

"Did it work," she wondered.

"Yeah, they're gone." He kissed her softly on the lips.

(At Brian and Christina's Apartment)

"You're done gambling now, right," Christina questioned.

"I will never gambling again," he promised her.

"I love you," she said before leaning into his lips.

"I love you too."

"Brian, you've met my parents. How come I haven't met yours?"

"Oh, I don't know if you wanna meet my parents."

"And why don't I?"

"I don't know. I just don't think I should see them. I haven't talked to them in since college."

"Maybe it's time to settle your problems with them. You have to see them sometime. Why not now?"

"You want to go to Jersey to see my family where all my parents will do is yell at me for what I did."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing bad, I just took off to New York after college. They didn't know if I was okay, what I was doing, how to contact me."

"Well, we're going to Jersey and you're making up with your parents," she commanded.

Four days later, they were on their way to New Jersey to see Brian's parents. Brian hardly spoke the whole ride down there. He just kept his eyes on the road. Once in a while, Christina would glance over at him.

"You okay, Bri," she asked.

"I'm good," he answered flatly, his eyes still on the road.

"You haven't said a word the whole trip. If you really don't wanna go, then we can turn around."

"We already called them. We're half way there. We're going."

When they arrived, Brian stood on the sidewalk, just staring up at the house. Christina stood next to him.

"Are we gonna stand here all day, Brian. Come on, let's go." She nudged him forward and they began walking. Brian hesitated at the door, but finally knocked. A boy about fifteen or sixteen answered.

"Hey, Brian," he said. "It's about time you came back."

"Shut up, Jake," Brian retorted as they walked in.

"Who's this," Jake asked pointing at Christina.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Christina. Chris, this is my younger brother, Jake."

"Hey," Jake winked at her. Brian notice this and playfully pushed Jake backwards.

"Watch out," Brian joked.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe if I get some reviews I'll update faster this time… hint, hint**


End file.
